1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric cleaner for upholstery and the like and which is generally employed in the application of foaming detergents to fabrics and to a novel method of applying such detergents to fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the Yonkers et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,462 to employ a cylindrical synthetic sponge roller for applying a foaming detergent to rugs and carpets for cleaning the same. Generally, a liquid detergent is supplied to the top of the roller and the working of the sponge roller in pressure contact with the nap generates a foam and distributes it into the nap.
It is also known in the Hoxie U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,781 to clean upholstery fabric with a sponge block surrounded by brush bristles, by applying a semi-foam detergent to the top of the block from an aerosol can, and wherein a substantial working of the sponge in pressure contact with the fabric is required to generate and transfer the foam detergent to the fabric surface.
In this latter disclosure foam is not readily transmitted through the pores of the block and it is necessary to employ a specific type of semi-foaming material in order that liquid enters the block and forms the basis for further foam generation within the interstices of the foam.
Applicators of both types when translated manually over the surface to be cleaned require a substantial amount of work to effect the necessary foam generation and produce a desired cleaning action.
In the case of upholstery fabric there is a tendency for foam to stay on the surface and not to penetrate through the fabric, and on the other hand, for such foam as may penetrate through the fabric to stay there and not come out from beneath the fabric.
Attempts have been made to reduce the work involved in carpet cleaning by employing a hard surface applicator roller and pre-foaming the detergent as or before its application to the roller, as in the Highswander U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,829. Actually, this did not reduce the work since in general the foam generation ahead of the roller involved greater work.
Various roller constructions have been proposed in the paint applicator field as illustrated in such patents as Guimond U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,241, Sprung, U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,774, and Calemartori, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,479. These are in effect applying a viscous liquid to a generally hard surface and the roller constructions, therefore, are not applicable to applicant's purpose. The vacuum cup projections of the Guimond roller for instance depend upon employing a solid but yieldable rubber roller, and not a sponge. In general paint applicator rollers are not looked to for suggestions on the construction of fabric cleaner rollers.